1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an interfacing device and method for providing a user interface exploiting a multi-modality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human sensing technologies may provide an intuitive user interface. The human sensing technologies are being adopted in various consumer electronics.
In general, the human sensing technologies may be implemented to perform an action corresponding to a detected gesture when a predetermined gesture for controlling the various consumer electronics is detected.